Sonrisa de niño
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Observando el inmenso cohete que lo llevaría más allá de la atmósfera terrestre, ninguno de los dos encontraba las palabras para definir que el piloto sentía en ese momento. Y tampoco eran necesarias para hacerlo. Oneshot


**SONRISA DE NIÑO**

_Seguro que eras de esos niños que lloran escondidos en el armario o bajo el fregadero. Te quedabas allí encerrado un buen rato, mucho rato; para, una vez que te hubieras calmado de la rabieta, presentarte ante los adultos con cara de póquer. Como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Quizás eras de esos críos que tienen la necesidad de crecer demasiado rápido._

–Quiero una foto de esto –señaló observando la imagen encuadrada entre el marco de sus manos.

A última hora de la tarde, con el sol ya tras las montañas y el horizonte de un rojo encendido, el cohete y el enorme armazón que lo sujetaba se fundían en una silueta negra.

–Puedo acercarme a casa y traer la cámara, si quieres –comentó ella distraída.

–Hm... tardarías unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en ir, encontrarla, comprobar la batería y volver. La luz ya habría cambiado.

–Mañana pues...

–Mañana.

Un suave silencio los envolvió a ambos, sobre el rumor de fondo de la ciudad y el tamborilear de los pies de Shera contra el muro. Las nubes viajaban lentamente en el cielo del anochecer, empujadas por altos vientos estratosféricos; pero a ras de suelo el aire era calmado y sofocante.

La llama azulada del encendedor iluminó la creciente oscuridad. Cid se encendió un cigarrillo, el séptimo de su tercer paquete en aquel día. Mucho tabaco incluso para él.

–¿Estás nervioso?

–No –respondió demasiado rápido –. Bueno sí... no lo sé. Nervioso no es la palabra.

–¿Inquieto¿Asustado?

–¿Tengo cara de estar asustado? –preguntó con chulería.

–El lanzamiento está programado para dentro de cinco días. Será el primer vuelo espacial, y tú pilotarás esa nave. Todos los ojos están puestos en ti– apartó la vista del horizonte y miró a su interlocutor–. Yo estaría asustada.

–...

–Es una gran responsabilidad.

–Ya lo sé –se apretó la frente con el índice y el pulgar –. Pero no me han escogido a mí por cualquier cosa.

–Has sido entrenado para esto¿verdad? –resopló con ironía.

–Nací para esto.

Durante unos instantes, el humo azulado del cigarrillo fue lo único que llenó el ambiente, formando espirales a medida que ascendía en el aire.

–¿Cuándo decidiste que querías ser piloto?

–No lo recuerdo bien, era muy crío... –iba a callarse; pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió continuar –. Cada día observaba el cielo nublado de la ciudad, sucio y gris, y pensaba que me gustaría ver que había por encima de la niebla contaminada. Y cuando años después pude verlo, me encantó... me gustó lo que vi y lo que sentí pilotando un avión. Fue cojonudo –sonrió –. Pero al final tienes que volver a tierra... para mí esas horas de vuelo no eran suficientes. Quería llegar más lejos, más alto, durante más tiempo... Y al final el planeta se te hace pequeño y decides que quieres verlo desde fuera.

Dio una calada larga, inspirando oxígeno y humo a la vez; y exhalándolo pausadamente entre sus labios.

–He esperado toda mi vida para esto. He luchado por esto. Y ahora... joder, no me hago a la idea. ¡El primer astronauta de la historia! Es... es para estar orgulloso –se dio un golpecito en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

–Emocionado.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversa.

–La palabra es "emocionado". Estás emocionado por todo esto.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, él extrañado y ella divertida. Cid desvió la mirada, incómodo, considerando que había hablado demasiado. Shera sonrió ante esa reacción ligeramente infantil.

–Cuando me explicas cosas sobre naves, aviación, técnicas de pilotaje... se nota por como hablas que es algo que te llena, que disfrutas de ello –él emitió un gruñido por toda respuesta –. Se te ilumina la cara y sonríes de esa manera... ¡Y te ves tan...

–¡No te atrevas a decirlo! –amenazó con dedo acusador.

–... mono! –acabó ella, pasando por alto la amenaza.

–¡Y una mierda mono! –estalló, dirigiéndole una mala mirada –Monos son los cachorritos, los bebes disfrazados y todas esas mariconadas que os gustan a las mujeres. A mí no me metas en el mismo saco.

–Te has puesto rojo –observó ella, pestañeando.

–¡Vámonos! –gritó saltando del muro, intentando cortar la conversación.

Ella siguió sus pasos largos con un trotecillo rápido para poder ponerse a la misma altura. Él soltó algún taco al aire, dejando patente su enfado.

A Cid no le gustaban los sentimentalismos, no sabía manejarlos y se sentía muy violento cuando alguien se sinceraba. Tenía una faceta de hombre distante y astuto, con su sonrisa de zorro viejo; una imagen con la que se encontraba cómodo. Pero aquella mujer tenía un no-se-qué que le sacaba ese venazo sentimentaloide... ¡Él, que ni siquiera había ido a llorarle a su madre cuando era un crío! Shera tenía esa influencia sobre su persona, y aquello le hacía sentirse muy vulnerable.

La noche cayó sobre el mundo y a lo lejos se encendían las luces, iluminando el interior de las viviendas. Ambos avanzaban por el sendero sin asfaltar, evitando mirarse.

–Mañana traeré la cámara y haremos la foto –comentó ella, más para sí que para él.

–...

–También quisiera hacerte una foto a ti.

–¿No tienes suficiente con verme el careto todos los días?

–Es que quiero que veas la cara con la que miras el cohete –él la observó con una ligera sensación de sospecha –. Se te pone sonrisa de niño.

–¡Ni se te ocurra sacar una foto de eso! –advirtió seriamente.

–¿Por qué¡Si estás muy mono!

Iba a replicar, a renegar, a poner el grito en el cielo si era necesario; pero antes de poder abrir la boca siquiera, Shera le arrebató lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. La tensión desapareció casi de inmediato.

–Vámonos –dijo ella, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él hacia casa.

Cid se dejó arrastrar en por el polvoriento camino, sin querer reconocer que ya no estaba enfadado.

Quizás eras de esos críos que tienen la necesidad de crecer demasiado rápido; y por eso aun conservas cosas de tu infancia.

Como esa sonrisa de niño que pones cuando hablas de tus sueños.

---

**¡Wuenas!**

**Esta historia la escribí para el fanzine Pandora's Box, que salió a la venta este último Salón del Manga. Aunque la redacté en verano, la he guardado en secreto hasta la publicación del fanzine, para no estropear la sorpresa y evitar disgustos (mucho robo veo yo por ahí últimamente ¬¬).**

**Realmente no soy capaz de recordar como llegó esta idea a mi mente; pero creo que estaba relacionado con algunos fanarts que vi sobre la situación que se creó al abortar la misión espacial. A raíz de eso la relación se volvió extraña y distante, que es lo que nos presentan en el videojuego cuando conocemos a estos personajes. Personalmente creo que antes no era así, sino que se llevaban bien. De hecho, creo que ya eran pareja; pero su relación se rompió en aquel momento (se dieron un tiempo, por así decirlo). **

**Tengo intención de tratar esto más profundamente en el fic "Ignition" cuando llegue a este momento (paciencia, per favore ).**

**Básicamente quería escribir algo tierno; que demuestre que las cosas no siempre fueron mal, y por eso han podido arreglarse con el tiempo. **


End file.
